Pitch Black Tyrannosaurus
Pitch Black Tyrannosaurus is the fifth mission in Dino Stalker. It takes place in a city environment. Plot Mike and Paula walk into an abandoned city with a destroyed road system. Mike receives a message from Dylan warning him that Trinity is on its way. Mike is unwilling to follow any more of Dylan's instructions until he explains who and what he and "Trinity" are. Dylan does so - he is Paula's father. "Trinity" is a Troodon ''altered by the Mother computer to assume dominance over the other dinosaurs and kill anything that threatens them (e.g. armed humans). Soon after, Mike and Paula are ambushed by a raptor pack under Trinity's influences; however, Mike finds an abandoned jeep and the two take off in it. After Mike clears out a group of raptors, an angry Triceratops smashes through a building wall and starts chasing the jeep. It gives up the chase due to a fire, and allows Paula to drive through a maze of blocked barricaded roads guarded by ''Pterosaurs. When the two finally exit the maze into a neon-lit commercial district, they are greeted by the Carnotaurus pair. Injured by Mike's machinegun fire and sensing trouble coming, the two leave, only to be ambushed by the "Jet-black Tyrannosaurus", which kills one of the two. Charging at the jeep, Mike and Paula are sent on a high-speed race through the streets to escape the dinosaur, which only gives up due to its own ignorance of walking through signs. Transcript Official localization= Dylan (radio): "Mike, you seem to have found Paula, but Trinity is coming." "Leave here as soon as possible." Mike: "First, tell me who you are." "And what is a 'Trinity'?" Dylan (radio): "My name's Dylan Morton." Paula: "Pa-pa!" Mike: "So, your father is the one who got me involved in all this." Dylan (radio): "Trinity moves under the command of the Mother Computer." Mike: "The Mother Computer?" Dylan (radio): "I'll transmit the details to you, but you must leave there ASAP and follow Paula's instructions." ---- Dylan (recording): "The Mother Computer decided that a leader dinosaur was needed to complete the Noah's Ark Plan. The Mother Computer completed a perfect dinosaur, from DNA of the Troodon, which had high intelligence. The Mother Computer named the leader, "Trinity". The Mother Computer bestowed Trinity with the power to control all the dinosaurs at will. Trinity's mission parameters are simple: to kill anyone who stands in their way, and preserve the lives of the dinosaurs. From this point of view, you and Paula, who threaten the dinosaurs right now, are seen as objects to be eliminated." ---- Mike: "They want us dead pretty badly. Paula, let's run to that jeep! Hurry, now!" |-| Original script= Dylan (radio): マイク、 どうやらポーラに会えたようだな" "トリニティが来る すぐそこを出るんだ" Mike: "教えてくれ お前は誰なんだ？" "トリニティが何だと言うんだ！？" Dylan (radio): "私はディラン・モートン" Paula: "パパ、 パパ…" Mike: "なるほど 俺に通信を送っていたのは" "君のパパだったというわけだ" Dylan (radio): "トリニティは、 マザーコンピュータの指令で動いている" Mike: "マザーコンピュータ？" Mike (radio): "詳しいことはデータで送る" "とにかく一刻も早くそこを出で、 ポーラの案内に従うんだ" ---- Dylan (recording): "マザーコンピュータは、 『ノアの方舟計画』を無事遂行させるために、 恐竜をたばねるリーダーを作る必要性があると信じたのだ。" "トリニティは、 恐竜の中でも知能が抜群に高いトロオドン種を元に、 マザーコンピュータが生み出した恐竜の傑作だ。" "結果、 トリニティは与えられた知能によった、 恐竜たちを意のままに動かすことが出来るようになった。" "マザーコンピュータからトリニティへ下された指令は単純明快だ。" "『ノアの方舟計画』を遂行するため、 邪魔になる者を完全に排除し、 恐竜たちの生命と安全を守ること。" "今現在、 恐竜たちの生命をおびやかす存在の君とポーラは、 あきらかにトリニティの抹殺対象となっている。" ---- Mike: "どうしても俺たちを逃がさないつもりか" "ポーラ、 あのジープまで走るぞ！" "遅れるな GO！" Walkthrough Raptor Chase ''Triceratops'' Chase Road maze ''Carnotaurus'' fight ''Tyrannosaur'' chase Gallery Gun Survivor 3 Dino Crisis Perfect Capture Guide - page 55.jpg Gun Survivor 3 Dino Crisis Perfect Capture Guide - page 56.jpg Gun Survivor 3 Dino Crisis Perfect Capture Guide - page 57.jpg Gun Survivor 3 Dino Crisis Perfect Capture Guide - page 58.jpg Gun Survivor 3 Dino Crisis Perfect Capture Guide - page 59.jpg Further notes * As Mike and Paula enter the city, the crashed ship from the previous level can be seen reaching into the air from the desert. * An Umbrella Corporation building can be seen to the player's left after the Triceratops chase, right as the camera moves to the front. Sources Category:Dino Stalker